


i'll hold you in a cold place

by favefangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining, References to Sex, Rutting, Sciles, Stilinski Family Feels, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: "Dear magic man," Scott began feeling a little bit silly. "If you are real, which I don't think you are, then I want you to give me something." Scott peeked open one eye to glance at the moon, and saw it was unchanged. He closed his eyes again and continued, "I really, really, really want a bestest friend. Like Isaac and Jackson. And I want him to be kind and funny and like comic books as much as me. Please, please magic man! If you're real..."At age six, Scott could have no idea just where his wishing on a full moon could lead him, and who he'd go there with.





	i'll hold you in a cold place

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first A/B/O fic and the first Sciles I've ever written so please be gentle.  
> I tried to really push myself out of my comfort zone with this, but I fear I did not stray very far.  
> Please read and enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from [Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQ2ZUeC2X5Q) which has no real relevance to this fic, I just love the song and listened to it a lot when I was writing this so...
> 
>  **Based on this prompt:**  
>  After Stiles presents as an Omega, Scott avoids him at all costs because Stiles' Omega scent smells incredible, but there's also the overlaying scent of Stiles' boyfriend, Theo. It wouldn't be so bad it Theo was some Beta, but Theo is an Alpha and that drives Scott crazy. Being alone with Stiles he just wants to take, and he definitely can't stand to watch the two of them together. This same feelings follows them right into college, where they end up in the same dorm room and Scott always mysteriously has somewhere to be or a piece of homework to do when Theo (who isn't even enrolled at the same college) drops by to see Stiles. Eventually the truth is revealed and Sciles is endgame.

**Age Six.**

Scott - a young, naive Scott that believed everything in life came easy if you just hoped enough - sat in his bed, staring out of his open window into the night. Stars glimmered, a stark contrast to the inky black sky. The moon shone directly into Scott's room. He allowed himself a moment to imagine what it would feel like if he felt the same pull his parents, teachers and every other adult he came across did whenever a full moon hung in the sky. Distantly, he heard the howls of the population of Beacon Hills prowling the streets in their fully changed forms. Full moon nights came once a month, and much like Scott did for Wolves Day, almost everyone wished it was always a full moon.

Scott didn't know if the Gods from the Old Book existed, whether there was a magic man in the sky who made everything on the planet (except apparently, the wolf virus which began in France and spread worldwide over the space of a century, because according to the Old Book, people feared the virus as said it was something dine by the Devil's hand). Or whether that was another fairy tale, like Little Red Riding Hood, or Rapunzel. Apparently people used to ask the magic man for things, like good health and a nice meal, and he would grant them their wishes if they believed in him.

So, with the wolf howls as quiet background noise, Scott clambered off his bed and knelt beside his window so his elbows rested on the pane. He looked up at the moon, the bright white orb of light in the sky, before squeezing his eyes closed. He clasped his hands in front of him, the way the diagrams in the Old Book showed, and took a deep breath of the fresh air billowing into his bedroom.

"Dear magic man," Scott began feeling a little bit silly. "If you are real, which I don't think you are, then I want you to give me something." Scott peeked open one eye to glance at the moon, and saw it was unchanged. He closed his eyes again and continued, "I really, really, _really_ want a bestest friend. Like Isaac and Jackson. And I want him to be kind and funny and like comic books as much as me. Please, _please_ magic man! If you're real..."

* * *

 The days after full moon nights were always happy occasions, teachers were more lenient and Scott's mom always let him have Pop Tarts for breakfast instead of toast. Scott liked those days best because they meant that lessons would be much more fun. Not that he didn't like school already, Ms. Morrell, a pleasant Beta who was constantly smiling, was one of Scott's favourite people, and she was his teacher!

So, when he walked into the first grade classroom that day, he was shocked not to find Ms. Morrell sitting at her desk. Instead, some other woman was there! She had dark brown hair, like Ms. Morrell, and soft brown eyes like Ms. Morrell, but she definitely was not Ms. Morrell. Scott wasn't the only one who had noticed, a majority of his classmates all gave the new woman shifty glances.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of the day, and obediently the class all sat down at their places. Scott sat down and placed his bag on the empty seat next to him. No one sat next to him because there was an odd number in the class, and everyone else had a friend they wanted to sit with. Scott didn't mind, though, because usually Ms. Morrell would come and sit with him and help him with his work so he wasn't lonely. But Miss Morrell wasn't there.

"Good morning class," The new woman said with a big grin on her face, "My name is Mrs Stilinski and-"

She was cut off abruptly by a kid running into the class. He looked about Scott's age, with hair that fell flat on his head. His cheeks were red from running, and the blush was broken only by moles splatted across them. He had pale skin, and big brown eyes that looked a lot like Mrs Stilinski's.

"Sorry Mummy-I mean Mrs Stilinski!" He panted, "Daddy couldn't find the car keys even though they were in his pocket so we were late."

"Okay, Stiles." Mrs Stilinski said, rolling her eyes a little bit. "Why don't you find a seat. Look, that one's empty."

Mrs Stilinski pointed a finger at the chair next to Scott. Stiles plodded over, knocking into tables as he went, and grinned at Scott when he reached the chair. Scott moved his bag so Stiles could sit down, and when Stiles did, he did it with all the grace of a bull in a china shop. He slid his X-Men backpack off his skinny shoulders and onto the floor, beneath the table.

"As I was saying," Mrs Stilinski continued, "My name is Mrs Stilinski, and I'm your new teacher."

Lydia Martin's hand shot up in the air with enough force that her long, strawberry blond curls, bounced. Scott didn't like Lydia very much. She was a bully and she was stuck-up and she always laughed at Scott when he read his comic books at break and lunch times. And, she had stolen Allison from him in kindergarten because he and Allison had been best friends before Lydia came along, so it was all her fault that he was lonely.

"Yes sweetie?" Mrs Stilinski smiled at her.

"Where is Ms. Morrell?" She demanded, not smiling.

"Ms. Morrell found her True Mate, and they've moved to an island in the Bahamas to raise a family." Mrs Stilinski explained not put off by Lydia's rudeness. "So you're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

* * *

 At break time, Scott dug a copy of a Spider-Man comic out of his bag. He was sat just outside the school door, in the shade of the shingles of the roof. The sun was hot and beating down, and all the teaching staff were calm and happy the way they always were the day after a full moon, and it was good. There was a feeling in the air like magic, and Scott wondered if that's what the full moons pull felt like.

Jackson and Isaac were playing catch with a couple of the other boys, Lydia was braiding Allison's hair and giggling about something. Everyone looked happy, and Scott couldn't help feeling slightly upset. The magic man hadn't granted him his wish, he was still sat alone wishing he had someone to talk to the way everyone else had. He tried not to feel disappointed, he knew you had to really believe in the magic man for him to grant your wishes, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Excuse me," a small voice said.

Scott looked up, squinting against the sun, and saw the boy who had sat next to him that morning. Stiles. He was Mrs Stilinski's son, and was gripping a Superman comic book in one hand, his bag strap in the other. He was biting his lip nervously, staring down as Scott with a mixture of excitement and curiosity in his big amber eyes.

"Can I- maybe- I-I don't know, sit with, uh, with you?" Stiles asked timidly.

"What." Scott replied brashly.

"No, doesn't matter. I'll-I'll just go." Stiles mumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet turning around.

"Wait!" Scott called out, scrambling to his feet. "You can. You can sit with me."

Stiles turned around looking confused, so Scott grinned at him. His mum said that a smile is the best way to make friends with people. He looked at the comic book in one of Stiles' hand, and the X-Men bag in the other and wondered if this was the Magic Man's doing, or just luck.

"You can sit with me, if you want to." Scott repeated.

Stiles stared at him a moment longer, before his face broke into a grin.

* * *

  **Age Eight.**

Scott held Stiles' hand at the funeral, then hugged him as he cried at the wake, then slept curled up with him that night. The Sheriff was no good at looking after Stiles on his own to begin with, Claudia had always been more of the parent, so Scott and his mum had to pick up some of the slack. The first week, Stiles spent four out of the seven days at Scott's house, and three out of seven crying non-stop.

Claudia was diagnosed as being ill only five months before. It was terminal, and Scott's mum had been the one to explain to both he and Stiles that it meant that she probably wasn't going to get better. Stiles had cried then, too, and Scott had been the one to hug him all day, until Claudia took over all night.

Two years had passed since Scott and Stiles had first met, and Scott had never been happier. Mrs Stilinski was the best Elementary school teacher ever, Mr Stilinski was the best Sheriff ever, and Stiles was the best friend ever. He thanked the magic man all the time for giving him Stiles, every full moon.

The night Claudia was diagnosed, even though it wasn't a full moon, Scott knelt beneath his window anyway. He clasped his hands together desperately and eyes shut, his bony knees hard on the carpet. He listened out for any noise and heard only silence, the rest of Beacon Hill silent in sleep. He didn't understand how the rest of the world could just carry on as normal.

"Dear Magic Man," Scott whispered, "I know I have already asked a lot of you and you gave me Stiles and I'm very happy, but he needs his mommy. If you're still there, and you're still doing people's wishes, please make Mrs Stilinski okay again. Please."

"What are you doing, Honey?" Scott's mum asked from behind him.

He spun around quickly and opened his eyes. He found her smiling at him, her dark hair falling in curls around her face. She looked soft in the moonlight, and Scott felt really guilty that he got to keep his mommy, but Stiles didn't, because that wasn't fair. Stiles should get to keep his mommy, too!

"I'm asking the Magic Man to make Stiles' mommy okay again." Scott explained, simply.

His mum smiled even wider and said, "That's nice, Honey, but it's bedtime now, yeah?"

Scott nodded and clambered into bed. He had a feeling tomorrow would bring good news.

* * *

Tomorrow didn't, and neither did the next day, or the next, or the next. Mrs Stilinski got worse and worse, and the Sheriff and Stiles got sadder and sadder everyday. Scott kept talking to the magic man, but it didn't help. After almost half a year, Mrs Stilinski passed away. Stiles had a sleepover at Scott's house that night, and he cried a lot, and Scott hugged him the whole time.

Once Stiles had finally exhausted himself with his tears, Scott crawled out from where Stiles had buried him with his body, and knelt beneath his open window. He stared up at the moon which, shaped as a toenail in Scott's opinion, shone in the inky sky. It was a starless night, the first all month, and Scott worried that Mrs Stilinski had taken all of the stars with her.

"Dear Magic Man," Scott whispered, careful not to wake up Stiles. "I don't know how you work, and I know I still have Stiles, so maybe I'm only allowed one wish. But Stiles' mommy is gone, and Stiles is sad, and so am I and so is the Sheriff. Please, please, please, bring Mrs Stilinski back. Please Magic Man!"

* * *

**Age Twelve**

Mrs Stilinski never came back, and Scott stopped wishing on the Magic Man in the sky. Scott grew up, and so did Stiles. Part of Stiles was lost with Mrs Stilinski, but he made up for it with sarcasm and jokes, and Scott didn't think anyone really had any right to say anything to him for it. Mrs Stilinski was replaced by Miss Blake, and Scott and Stiles went through school growing closer and closer as friends.

Their first year of junior high, they had an assembly, hosted by Talia Hale - the principal - and Sheriff Stilinski. It was their first week there, and their year group trailed into the big assembly hall with sceptical expressions on their faces. They didn't know what on earth could be so important they'd need to miss Drama over it.

Once everyone had sat down, Mrs Hale stepped forward to speak. She smiled that smile all adults wear when they're trying to show that they're cool and that they want to be friends and you can totally trust them with anything. "Welcome, Grade 7. I know a lot of you will wonder why we're here today. Well, you're twelve now, and you'll start to expirience some changes."

The Sheriff also took a step forward and began to speak, "Some of you will begin presenting. Usually this happens between the ages of twelve and sixteen, although some may not present until as old as eighteen. This is when your bodies will change to that of either an Alpha, Beta or Omega."

"Omega's will begin to expirience heats and Alpha's ruts," Mrs Hale continued. "These are completely normal, and are simply your bodies preparing for mating and even things like pregnancy in the future."

"Beta's expirience least change," Sheriff added. "All your scents will change. Omega's sweet, like honey, Alpha's more heady and bitter and Betas' scents will be faint and only their true mates will be able to smell the scent from further distances."

"Any concerns can be rectified here at school, at doctors offices and clinics. I'm sure all of your parents would be more than happy to help as well. It's okay to be scared, change is scary, but there's no real need. You'll all be just fine, and everyone is here to give you whatever support you need." Mrs Hale soothed. "Now, everyone back to lessons. And remember, we are here for you."

* * *

 All day, Scott had felt a dull pain in his stomach. He ached all over, and his vision kept going blurry then crystal clear at random intervals. By eight o'clock, he felt like he was going to _die_. He climbed downstairs to where his mum was reading on the sofa, and walked into the living room.

"Mum, I don't feel good." Scott whined.

His mum looked up and her eyes flashed amber like whiskey. "Scott, Honey, you remember a few weeks ago when you had that assembly about presenting?" Melissa asked. Scott nodded sluggishly so she continued, "Well, I think you're going into a rut. So here's what we're going to do, we're going to go see Dr Deaton and he's going to get you some tablets to make you feel better. Then you'll have to spent the next couple of days in bed recovering because you'll be very tired. He'll give you some tablets for that as well. You don't have to be scared of anything, okay Honey? I'll be right here the whole time."

* * *

Dr Deaton did as his mom said he was going to, and Scott felt a lot better. He was the first in his year to present, and had no reservations about flaunting that he was an Alpha to Jackson and his friends, who pretended not to be jealous, but Scott could tell the truth. Stiles didn't seem as impressed as Scott had imagined when he told Siles about it after he returned to school a couple of days later.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me that I'm an Alpha?" Scott said, worried he'd upset Stiles somehow.

"What if when I present, I'm only a Beta or an Omega? Will we still be best friends?" Stiles asked shyly, avoiding Scott's eyes.

"Of course we will!" Scott exclaimed, "We'll be best friends no matter what!"

Stiles grinned and said, "It is pretty cool that you're an Alpha. Do your eyes go red?"

Scott smiled back and replied, "No, not yet. Dr Deaton says that after the next full moon they will, but that's almost a month away."

Stiles' beaming smile widened impossibly as he said, "Cool!"

* * *

**Age fifteen.**

High school was nowhere near as cool as the movies promised, and half of the teachers were dicks, but Scott and Stiles still had each other, so Scott didn't mind. Things between them had stayed the same - they were still the best of friends, almost like they were joined at the hip. It was Scott who had changed.

Stiles had started maturing into a handsome young adult, passing through puberty and coming out of it _nicely_. He had grown out of his buzz-cut days, instead allowing his hair to grow long enough for his nimble fingers to run through it giving a permanently messy look, which against all odds, simply worked. His moles, striking as ever, trailed from the constellations on his cheek to below his collar. Scott often found himself zoning out and staring at them.

He hadn't yet presented, but it was assumed he would be a Beta. After all, his father was an Alpha in a position of power, and even though his mother had been an Omega, it was often said he drew most similarities to his father. Stiles didn't pay much mind to the whole Alpha-Beta-Omega hierarchy anyway, he didn't care what he presented as.

But Scott - poor, Alpha Scott - he wanted Stiles to be an Omega. No, scratch that, Scott wanted Stiles to be _his_ Omega. Even without presenting, Scott's superior senses could smell Stiles from across the room, and _boy_ did Stiles smell good! After three years, Scott was almost completely in control of his Alpha abilities, but he still had to make doubly sure his eyes weren't blood red when he was around Stiles, arousal making everything so much harder (pun not intended).

Which is why it felt like a million blades stabbing his heart at once when Stiles walked over to their usual table, looking happier than Scott had seen him in a while. He sat down, placing his tray down on the table with vigour, and almost tripping over himself to sit in the chair across from Scott.

"Theo Raeken just asked me out!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Scott asked, dropping his forkful of questionable looking pasta (was it supposed to resemble rubber so much?) back onto his plate.

"I know! Theo Raeken, y'know, the Sophomore, just asked me to go see a movie with him on Friday!" Stiles replied, as energised as before.

"Fri-But I thought we had plans Friday night?" Scott frowned, _this_ close to actually pouting.

Stiles stared at him as though he had just grown a second head, "Scottie, I love you, but Theo Raeken just asked me out. Sorry I'm going to abandon a night spent on my ass gaming with you, which I'm instead going to spend doing fun things like eating popcorn and letting Theo Raeken slip me the tongue!"

The mental image made Scott feel ill. Theo Reaken was an alpha with a far from good reputation. He broke hearts like it was nothing, and didn't treat anyone very well. There were rumours about him treating anyone less than an Alpha like slaves, and even some much darker ones such as hitting his omega mother, and the thought of him even so much as _looking_ at Stiles wrong made it really hard for Scott to control the colour of his iris'.

"Just be careful, alright?" Scott huffed.

"Jeez, dude, you could at least pretend to be happy for me!" Stiles scowled. Scott's frown was unfaltering, so Stiles sighed and said, "Well I'll see you around then, when you stop being such a baby."

* * *

 All night, Scott kept thinking the worst about Stiles and Theo. He also felt a little bit guilty. He'd been selfish not being happy for Stiles. It's just, why, of all the people in their school, did it have to be an asshole alpha like Theo who asked Stiles out. Why not some nice beta, like... like... like...

Oh, who was Scott kidding. He wouldn't have been _happy_ with anyone asking Stiles out. At least he would have felt like Stiles was safe if it wasn't Theo Reaken. The guy made Scott's skin crawl! Not to mention Stiles had always said that, no matter what he presented as, he wouldn't date some stupid alpha who thinks he could take what he wanted and give nothing in return. Yet there they were.

Scott growled at himself, and leaped out of bed. He needed to go for a run. He didn't take much notice which direction he was running in, just let his legs carry him wherever they wanted to go. It wasn't until he reached Keane Pond that he realised he was headed for the woods. He liked the woods, they were cool in the summer, offered protection from the heavy sheets of rain in the winter, and smelled perpetually _fresh_ away from all the people of the town.

He slowed his sprint down to a gentle jog as he moved through the woods, listening to the owls hooting softly above him, the crickets chirping, the leaves rustling and crunching underfoot. He moved without direction, just aimlessly following the trail, pretending he wasn't still thinking about Stiles and Theo in the back of the dark screening room at the Cineplex in town.

Then, in the distance, he heard a soft laugh. It was a laugh he recognised without having to think very hard about it, one he'd been hearing for almost ten years. It sounded like it was coming from a smaller, less beaten trail branching off from the one he was following. So, quiet as he could, he walked down it until he was just beyond the tree line, not wanting to go further lest he be seen.

He peered through the trees, thanking his Alpha sight for allowing him to see in the dark, watching two figures sat at the edge of the thin river which cut through the woods. One, he knew, was Stiles. He could smell him even from a distance, and he recognised the voice straight away. It wasn't until the other figure's eyes flashed a dark red that he realised the other guy must be Theo (although if he was honest with himself, he'd never doubted who it was).

They were laughing and passing a bottle of what appeared to be Whiskey between them. Theo said something which must have been funny - Scott would have been able to hear their conversation if he really wanted, but he wasn't sure he could take the pain - and Stiles laughed harder than Scott had ever heard him. Scott trained his eyes to see the expression on Theo's face, and anger boiled in him when he saw it was almost _fond_.

Then, he leaned in, and Stiles didn't stop him, just watched as his face got closer and closer. Scott worried he might throw up, and willed the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach to kindly go away. Scott knew this was Stiles' first kiss, and he'd always imagined _he_ 'd be Stiles' first, and there was a fury building in his stomach and a sadness, too. Laced through it all was hurt and betrayal, but he knew deep down that Stiles didn't owe him anything. Still, he didn't think he'd ever have to witness anything so heart breaking ever again.

* * *

**Age Seventeen**.

Scott didn't go back to the woods unless he's forced to after that, and he definitely never mentioned to Stiles that he was there to see what happened at the river. Monday at school, Scott apologised for being a dick and life went on. Scott delved further and further into madness as he had to listen to Stiles gush about how perfect Theo was, and how in love he was, and how he was so happy they were together, and Scott played the supportive best friend while it killed him inside. Life went on.

Until it didn't. Until halfway through a boring Biology class with Fucking Harris one uneventful Wednesday afternoon life really, really didn't go on. The world stopped spinning, gravity felt like it tripled the strength of its pull of Scott to the earth, his heart felt like it stopped beating, and the reality of life crashed down on him in icy waves.

He and Stiles were joking about some crappy diagram in a text book, but Stiles' heart wasn't really in it. He'd been acting weird all day, fidgeting more than usual, not being able to concentrate. He wasn't his usual sarcastic self, he missed the punch line of some of the jokes he tried to tell. Scott could spot a mile off that there was something wrong, but every time he brought it up, Stiles refused to talk about it.

At first Scott was worried it was something to do with Theo, and he was all ready to march up to that prick and give him a piece of his mind. But, then halfway through a shitty dick joke courtesy of Stiles, Scott smelled it. It was just as it had been described to him all those years ago in the assembly hall by Mrs Hale and the Sheriff. Sweet, like honey, laced with something more earthy - more Stiles.

"Oh, God," Stiles mumbled, pressing his face into his arms on the desk.

Scott's brain stopped short circuiting at the sound of Stiles in pain, and he pressed a soothing hand to Stiles' back, rubbing comforting circles through the layers of clothing. "Mr Harris," Scott said, his voice thick with something he didn't recognise. "I think Stiles needs to go see the nurse."

Fucking Harris looked over with a sneer, then seemed to catch Stiles' scent, and his eyes flashed blue. "Yes, I think he had," he said, gulping.

With a groan and a _lot_ of effort Stiles stood on shaky legs, grabbed his bag off the floor, and stumbled out of the door in the direction of the nurse's office. In hindsight, Scott probably should have gone with him, made sure he was okay. He remembered his fist rut and it was far from pleasant. But then, he didn't trust himself around Stiles in heat, he knew Omegas got needy, would beg to be bred (the only way to stop the pain) and Scott didn't think he'd be able to say no. Some best friend, huh.

* * *

**Age Nineteen.**

Stiles being an Omega was something Scott didn't think he'd ever get used to. He started taking suppressants straight after that first heat, but the scent of Omega still lingered on him. Scott was just a guy, alright, it was a miracle he managed to keep his self control. But worse than Stiles being an Omega was Stiles dating Theo. The guy didn't even go to the same college as them, but he somehow was _constantly_ there.

Stiles and Scott had been fortunate enough to have gotten into the same college, and even more fortunate enough to have been placed in the same dorm room. Stiles took suppressants which made living with him bearable, but his scent was still intoxicating. It did, however, make a possessive, furious rage flare through him when he caught a whiff of Stiles and Theo's mixed scents.

Theo would show up and as if by magic Scott would have a piece of homework to complete in the library, or he had plans with some of his friends from classes, or he felt like taking a fucking _walk_. Theo seemed all to pleased by this, by asserting his dominance over another Alpha. The smug prick could probably tell how Scott felt about Stiles and just kept appearing to gloat about it.

Scott was just starting to get used the Stiles' thick scent laying all over the room when it happened. The day started off like any other day. They work up, ate breakfast in the cafeteria, said goodbye and went their separate ways to their classes. It was perfectly mundane, so ordinary, Scott was not prepared for his life to have changed as he knew it by the end of the day.

He returned to their room after his last class hoping that Theo wouldn't be there. He did not have the mental capacity after a two hour long lecture on canine anatomy to deal with his shit, not today. He didn't notice there was anything wrong, however, until he was stood outside his door. He could smell it straight away, that sweet, honey thick scent. The air was full of it, full of Omega, full of _Stiles_.

Scott almost turned around there and then. Nearly ran a mile to his friend Liam's house to wait it out. He couldn't - the pull was too strong. The desire. He couldn't think straight. But then he heard Stiles whimpering, a sound so full of pain and suffering, Scott's heart broke in his chest. He told himself to stop being such a dick, to get a grip. He took a deep breath which he regretted immediately when it tasted like Stiles, and pushed the door open.

He'd expected Stiles to be laying on his bed, naked, brazen, legs spread like something straight out of a porno. He half expected Theo to be there, also naked, trying and failing to smother Stiles' scent with his own. He was possessive like that in a way Scott thought he had no right to be. Stiles wasn't a _possession_ , wasn't something that could just be _owned_. You couldn't own Stiles the way you couldn't own the breeze, the way you couldn't own the wind or the sun in the sky or the moon illuminating the world by night.

But Theo's scent was nowhere to be found, and when the door opened fully, neither was Theo. Stiles was there, though. Not on his own bed, but on Scott's, fully clothed and nuzzling into his pillows. Scott couldn't help but feel sorry for him, it must be driving him crazy being surrounded so heavily by the strong scent of an Alpha. He closed the door behind him quickly, to give them some privacy.

Scott could tell the second Stiles caught his scent. His whole body jerked and he couldn't flip himself over fast enough. His eyes, glowing almost golden, locked on Scott's. Scott's own eyes must have changed, because everything in his peripheral had a red tinge to it. He forced them to change back, he didn't want to come off as threatening, especially not to an Omega who was already taken, even if he wasn't mated.

"Stiles," Scott said, softly. "Hey, Stiles, are you okay? Is there something I can do?" Stiles was staring at him, pain in his eyes. "Do you need Theo? Do you want me to call him?"

Stiles shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I don't need Theo."

Scott swallowed thickly, but all he could smell, all he could taste was Stiles. He took it as a good sign that Stiles could still form a complete sentence, even if he was gritting his teeth somewhat. "Do you... do you want me to go? Or maybe you have an Omega friend I can call to help?"

Stiles shook his head again and scrunched up his face. "No, just... Stop talking."

His hands were balled into fists in his lap, Scott could see him sweating, could see his hair sticking to his forehead. He was wearing too many clothes - a t-shirt, a jacket, jeans, socks - he knew it was dangerous for Omegas to get too hot, there were cases of some overheating so much that some of their enzymes began to de-nature. Scott just wanted to know what to do to help so that Stiles wouldn't suffer any more, but Stiles had asked him to stop talking so he stayed quiet.

"I just... I need..." Stiles broke off, groaned and jerked. Scott could smell the salty scent of tears in the air. He took a step forward, realised what he'd done and clenched his own hands into fists. "It's just..."

"Stiles," Scott said softly, careful not to let himself slip into his Alpha voice. "Whatever you need, just say. You know you can tell me anything." Scott spoke slowly, knowing that Stiles had a hard time concentrating on a good day.

"I need you..." Stiles mumbled so quietly Scott wasn't sure he'd heard right. "I just really need you."

Stiles' eyes, still burning like golden embers, flicked to Scott's. He was nervous, Scott could tell, from the tentative gaze to the incisors nibbling on his perfectly plump lip. Scott felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. This was more than he had ever imagined, more than he'd ever let himself dream of. He had resigned himself to a life as the supportive best friend, he didn't think for a second... And then his heart sank.

"Stiles, you need an Alpha," Scott argued, thankful he didn't sound as empty as he felt. (Completely empty, as though a hole had been branded through his chest right where is heart should be.) "I'll call Theo and he'll make you better."

"I don't need an _Alpha_ , Scott," Stiles hissed, frowning out of anger, then flinching from pain. Scott new the proximity must be killing him. "I need you."

"You- you don't know what you're saying. This is the heat talking, Stiles, it's just the heat-"

"No!" Stiles stood quickly, then seemed to realise how terrible of an idea that was and flinched again. By some miracle, he managed to stay upright. "No, I was with Theo when my heat hit and instead of clinging to him, instead of begging him to breed me then and there in the middle of the fucking library like any other Omega would, I wanted him far away from me. He smelled all wrong, it made me feel sick. Instead I wanted to be here with _you_!"

Scott swallowed. There were cases, he knew, of True Mates. He'd learned all about it in school, how there were Mates and then there were True Mates. All Beta's had one, usually other Betas but in some rare cases an Alpha or an Omega. It was less rare in Alphas and Omegas. Omegas usually felt the first pulls, during their first heat they'll crave the scent of their Alpha. Most usually don't know their Alpha at that point, so it becomes a game of pin the scent on the Alpha. Huge fights have broken out where a taken Omega meets their True Mate and their partner flips. It's a big debacle.

Alpha's usually don't realise until the first time they have sex with their True Mate. They're only able to knot their Mates after they're bonded, but in cases of true mates it can happen before hand. Little is known about Alpha and Omega true mates as so few exist and even fewer want to become the subject of a scientific study, but it would make sense for him and Stiles to be true mates. He can't think of a reason why they shouldn't be.

"I always knew, to an extent," Stiles explains, clearly in pain. "I've always been attracted to you, like a magnet, even when we were kids. But I always brushed it off, didn't think for a second it could mean..." Stiles chokes on the words, and Scott doesn't hold that against him. "When my first heat hit and all I wanted was you, I figured it was just because you were there. Because you were touching me and where you touched me it didn't hurt as much. I didn't really understand it all back then. I figured I just needed an Alpha."

Scott opens his mouth to speak but Stiles beats him to it. "Then when I was with Theo today, and I knew I wanted you I figured it out. A couple of my Omega friends kept talking about how they hated being around any Alphas they weren't bonded to during their heats, and it felt like that." Stiles stops talking and looks to Scott, obviously expecting an answer. When he doesn't, Stiles' lip quivers. "I'm sorry, Scotty, I know I shouldn't have dropped this bombshell on you, and I get if you don't feel the same, I know that happens sometimes." He swallows hard. Scott can't tell if it's the heat or the revelation. "Please say something."

Scott stares at him another second, notices the tears and how they do nothing distort Stiles' beauty. "You're wearing far too many clothes," Scott says around his dropped fangs, and stops fighting against his eyes bleeding Alpha red.

Stiles whimpers, clearly not from pain but from lust, and fuck! But it's the hottest sound Scott has ever heard in his entire life.

* * *

Laying side by side, both cleaned off by Scott and a damp wash towel, their scents mingling perfectly together in the room - the only way Scott knew he wasn't dreaming is the fact that his arm went numb a few minutes ago from Stiles' weight, and in dreams that sort of mundane pain never manages to make it in. Neither of them had said anything in the last five minutes, and Scott didn't want to be first to break the comfortable silence. He would have been happy laying like that, with Stiles, forever.

"So," Stiles said, finally, voice hoarse, "I guess we're mates, huh." He said it without conviction.

"Yeah," Scott whispered, "I guess so."

"Are you..." Stiles trailed off and Scott can practically hear him biting his lip. "Is that okay? I mean, I know the cosmos is drawing us together or some shit, but if it weren't would you still be interested? Like, would you still want to be with my? Be my Mate?"

"Yes," Scott said without hesitation. "Would you? I mean, it's you who's been dating Theo Reaken of all fucking people for the last three and a half years." He hates how badly his voice is laced in jealousy and anger.

"I know," Stiles replied, ruefully. "I guess I was just hoping I was wrong about what I felt for you. We've always been brothers, you know, best friends? I didn't want to ruin that. I figured if I dated someone else I'd fall for them and everything would be fine, but it just made me miss you, more than anything. Like, I'd be with Theo and all I'd be thinking about is how you were, or how you'd react to something, how much you'd laugh at my jokes and whatever. I'm sorry."

Scott shifted, moving his arm out from under Stiles to try and stimulate the blood flow. "Why didn't you just talk to me?" he asked, sitting up.

Stiles did the same, turning to face him with a soft, sad expression in his eyes. "I love you, Scott. I can't imagine a life without you in it. And a life even with you just as a friend is better than a life without you at all. I didn't want to risk what we had."

Scott stared at him a moment. "Could you really not tell that I'm crazy about you?"

Stiles' face broke into a grin so wide Scott worried his face may crack. "I can now."

Scott shook his head but smiled as well. "Good."

Stiles laughed, then flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. "I thinks it's picking up again."

"Good," Scott repeated, pushing Stiles back to lay on the bed and leaning over him. "We have years to make up for."

"Sounds good to me," Stiles grinned, and suddenly that was all that mattered - Stiles, smiling, happy and safe in his arms, the promise of being there forever.

Scott sent a quick, silent thank you to the magic man in the sky as he leaned down to kiss the love of his life as they shared the first of many heats together. It was good, he thought. It was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly, I'm not thrilled with the ending. (If you've read any of my other fics, you'll understand the sarcasm.)
> 
> I first started writing this on 15th August 2016, so its a hell of a long time coming!
> 
> If you enjoyed it you might want to leave a kudos or a comment. Or if you didn't enjoy it. Please, dear God, comment - I am so lonely... I also accept concrit if there's something about this that's bugging you that you wanted to tell me, just make sure it's constructive.
> 
>  **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> Check out my [Tmblr prompt series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/859200) if you're feeling lovely!
> 
> I haven't really written much recently that wasn't part of this prompts series but I am sort of working on a LONG Teen Wolf Multi-Chap thing. I was thinking of maybe making a side-blog on Tumblr to keep a track of my process, but I don't know if anyone would be interested? HMU in the comments or on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
